RWAMS Meets WITCH 3 Part 2
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: In the finale of the big R.W.A.M.S Meets W.I.T.C.H series, The Guardians will learn something that may tear them apart.


"AAAAAAH!" The group screamed as the giant rat-thing prepared to pounce on them. Then, a shot of Quintessence knocked it out, and instead of pouncing on them, the rat-thing falls. It's momentum carried it right to the edge of Ryan's toes.

"That was close, but it also wasn't me." The teen mused. He looked up. "Oh hey Will." The Heart Guardian smiled as he gave Will a thumbs-up. "Thanks for the save." He looked around. "And you found the others as well. Cool, we're all back together. Now we just need to stop that annoying slimeball from doing….whatever he's doing."

"Yeah! So let's get going guys. Guardians' got work." They all set to work. There was a rustling sound, and Ryan looked up.

"Oh crap." He muttered. Belffle was in the tree he was standing beside. The animated ball of slime dropped onto his head, and encased it! Flailing his arms, Ryan let out a muffled scream of terror.

"HELP ME!" He tried to pull Belffle off, but it was stuck tight. Taranee threw some fireballs at the slimy thing. Some of its acid like slime burnt off giving a choking smell like sulphur was being burned. They all coughed. But fortunately it let Ryan free. Bleffie backed down a step or two. Actually he didn't have any steps but at least he subsided. But it didn't look hurt. The teens knew they had to try a bit harder.

"Dang Taranee, I know I would've otherwise died, but did it have to be fire?" Ryan plugged his nose. "How about we all attack at once?" He suggested. "That seemed to work when we did it before."

"I can remember." Sam said. And they positioned themselves around Bleffie. It groaned.

"You won't defeat me little ones." Bleffie grumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Bleffie what's with your voice? Caught a cold baby? I warned you not to disappoint me." Will laughed and walked around the creature. "Come on guys! On my count." She shouted. Her voice confident. They could do this. This stupid creature was nothing compared to what they have fought. And ten against one. Cool! This was their battle. "GUYS! Three! Two! One! NOW!"

They all combined their powers It formed a pink glow at their center, where Bleffie was groaning like a seal. The power beam was the same color of the Heart of Kandrakar. Bright pink. Powerful and Burning. Different smells came as if a tyre was being burned down. They were turning the creature into a barbeque.

"Don't kill it though." Andre said. "We are not that murderous."

"But Andre...this thing…." Melody started in disbelief.

"I think Andre is right. We weren't the type to kill our enemies." HayLin said. "If we kill it we'll be no different than our enemy. right?" Bleffie probably couldn't tolerate all the power. He was already dissolving into an essence of green smoke. So they stopped. But Bleffie looked no good. Half burned, groaning and rolling in the floor in pain. A gush of sympathy went over Will. But she shook it out.

"Will, think about what you'd be doing!" Ryan cried. "You'd be ending a life! I know you're angry, but no one deserves to die when they anger someone! Look inside yourself Will, you really think this is the best thing for you to do? And what would the Oracle think!?" Ryan and everyone else pulled out, leaving Will the only one still attacking. "Will, please!" The alternate Guardian cried, now starting to tear up. Sensing his plea, Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar flew over to Will. Her Heart of Kandrakar rose from her neck, and both let out a flash of pink. The result of this was that Will's powers shorted out, so Bleffle was no longer getting bombarded with Quintessence.

"Will." Ryan walked over, placing a hand on his fellow Guardian's shoulder. "Calm down. Please. Does he really deserve to die?" Both Hearts returned to their respective owner. "Well?" The brunette asked.

"It deserves to die. It deceived me right?" Will said. Ryan still looked at her pleadingly.

"All our enemies deceived us. That's why they're called enemies. But still we weren't killers." Will hesitated. But she stopped her power beam leaving Bleffie to roll on the ground groaning with agony. "It won't be a harm from now on. See? it's too weak. Let's take it to the palace. Elyon will take the necessary precautions." Ryan used his powers to seal Bleffie in a pink, Quintessence-coated bubble, leaving a small hole for air. "C'mon." He led the way, Will beside him. Later, as they approached the palace, Ryan playfully slugged Will in the arm. "You're an idiot sometimes you know that?" He joked. "It's a wonder how you got picked to lead your team." He smiled at the redhead, assuring her he was indeed joking. "Elyon!?" The brunette cried as he walked up and banged on the palace gates. The huge gates opened revealing the vast palace yard. Some palace guards stood on the either sides. They all went inside slowly. The pink bubble following them being helped by the wind guardians; Hay Lin and Andre as usual.

"Need any help guardians?" A palace guard came to them. Probably being ordered by Elyon to help the bunch of teens.

"Yeah! We need help with this mutant slug Bleffie. I mean this creature." Will said frowning. Andre and Hay Lin nodded. The slug looked very heavy. "He needs a cubicle in your jail."

"No-no-no-no-WAIT!" Ryan cried as one of the guards reached out and touched the round prison. The Quintessence wrapped around the sphere shocked the guard, leaving him dazed and burnt. "I tried to warn him." The brunette said, looking at the other guards sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, we need Elyon's help with this slug thing. I personally agree with Andre and Hay Lin. Lead the way if we're all in an agreement." Ryan used his Quintessence to relieve the air Guardians' of their burden. They walked towards the palace doors and some guards went off to escort Elyon. In no time Elyon was there. A grin spread across her face. She smiled her best smile with Cornelia then looked at the blob monster. Her expression stiffened. She locked her eyes with the blob and it started to float without a help of the guardians.

"I'll take this thing. Caused us too much trouble. It's owner is on run. We'll find him we can use this thing as a trap." She pointed her chin at Bleffie. "Good bye guys. See you later." Hay Lin looked at Elyon's incredible power. She could lift that thing with just her eyes. Won't her eyes pop out of their sockets? She wondered. They watched Elyon walking away. into the palace. It was a brief meeting.

"Wow." Ryan commented. "Just...wow." He suddenly fell to his knees. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The brunette screamed, holding his head. After a moment, He stood up, panting. "It was a message from the Oracle." He reported. "Apparently our constant shifting between dimensions is straining the Veil. It seems this is our last adventure together, and we won't be able to visit one another."

"We are going against the rules. Once Kadma warned us remember?" Sam said. Kadma was the former earth guardian of WITCH's dimension.

"Yeah! but…." Cornelia look nervously at Elyon who was now talking with some palace maids in the terrace.

"Cornelia. It doesn't mean that we're never going to see her. Maybe we should be apart until the veil gets stronger." Taranee explained. Everybody looked at Cornelia as if the last decision should be made by her. She looked nervous and hesitated for a moment.

"Okay then!" Finally Cornelia sighed.

"Okay so we are outta here!" Ryan shouted. But when he tried to slice a fold open, all that happened was a measly spark. He tried again, and the same result occurred. "Well crud." The brunette stated. "Oh!" he cried, facepalming. "Duh!" He opened a portal. "It's obviously not working because we're in Meridian." The teen led them across, and they were back in Will's kitchen. "Looks like this is goodbye." Ryan said to Will as he sliced a fold open. He held out his hand, and Will shook it. The rest of W.I.T.C.H. soon followed. After the handshakes there was a pause, then Ryan abruptly hugged his dimensional counterpart. "I'll miss you." he said, voice cracking slightly from tears.

"Hey! It's okay dude!" Will said patting Ryan. Her voice was muffled, her face digging into the brunette's shoulder. "This won't be the end. You know. Guardians always have work to do." Ryan nodded.

"Still won't stop me from missing you guys." He said, a smirk briefly appearing on his face. It was ruined by the tear tracks on his cheeks. "C'mon gang, we'd better go." Waving, R.W.A.M.S walked through the fold. "Sam, are you...crying?" Ryan had never known his friend to cry, but there were tear tracks on his face as well.

"No." Sam said. "I've got something in my eye." All five friends laughed.

EPILOGUE: SIX YEARS LATER

W.I.T.C.H stood mourning the gravestone in the ground, YAN LIN engraved on it. Hay Lin was taking it the hardest, having been so close to her grandmother. Will knelt and put a rose on the grave. When she stood up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a darn shame." A voice said. Will spun around. It was Ryan and his team, all dressed up for the funeral! Ryan still had his Heart of Kandrakar on. "Missed us?" Ryan asked, hugging Will for a moment.

"Oh! You guys?" Taranee called in amazement.

"Yeah! Andre had a dream. Maybe element mates are connected somehow." William said. Will looked at them still surprised. Everyone was surprised to see them except Hay Lin. She sat by the tombstone and was looking at it with a grimace on her face. They all looked at Hay Lin. They all felt bad for her but there wasn't anything they could do afterall. Consolations didn't work on Hay Lin. She loved her grandma too well.

"I actually have some news." Ryan said as he knelt beside his friend. "Your Oracle contacted me and said Yan's taken his place. You can technically still talk to her." Hay Lin looked up at once.

"Sorry?" She asked. A twinkle of hope glittered her eyes.

"No joke." Ryan replied. "I swear." He knew Hay Lin would appreciate the news.

"But how?" HayLin said. A grin spreading over her face.

"Oracle will inform you when it's time. You can visit Kandrakar then. It won't take a long time. Look forward to it Hay." Ryan said grinning.

"Cool!" Hay Lin shouted. "Thank you very much Ryan."

"No problem." He said. They stood up, and all ten of them looked at the grave. They were all happy Hay Lin was happy. "Dang, it feels good to be back." The brunette commented.

The End.


End file.
